Toads Castle
by SSJBowser
Summary: Sequal to Team Battle of Century. Though the final battle had been won, the evil threat has returned two years later. The warriors Leo Raph TMNT, Bowser, Snake, Link, and Mario will return to stop this former evil.
1. The end open's a new Begining

**Toads Castle**

**Chapter 1**

**The end ope****n's****a****new Begining**

_"Millions of years ago there was a battle between a group of demons and mutants at a dark castle. The demons wished only to destroy all that was good when the mutants fought for just the opposite. In the end there were only six mutants left against one hundred remaining demons. It seemed that all hope was lost, but with the power of Strength, Curage, and skill the mutants were able to win. When the battle was over, only two of the six mutants stood standing. After the battle the mutants were turned to stone, there is still a mystery that hasn't been solved about them. Many centuries later the same demon had threaten to rise again, but six new warriors came out of the darkness and prevented the evil awakening. Or have they. The evil has threaten to rise again." Master Hand said._

**Hyrule**

_It was a quite not in the hyrule fields this night. A sudden movement could be heard now and then. Not just the sound of the whistling wind, but the sound of foot steps. The figure ran in the dark night as they came to a spot under a large tree._

"Your late." Someone said as they came from behind a tree with two guy's holding spears.

_It was him alright, it was the main source of evil in hyrule, Ganondorf._

"I had a few set back's, here it is, The helmet you seek." The man said as he handed it to Ganondorf.

"You know I don't tolerate set backs." Ganondorf said snaping his figures.

_The next second_ _his guards walked over to the man and knocked him to the ground._

"Please no!" He pleaded to Ganondorf who just laughed.

"Rid him of his fingers, this should teach him a lesson." Ganondorf said with a smirk.

_They slowly sawed off his fingers with there spears as he yelled out in pain. The Master Hand watched from above along with Link._

"What now, he's got the last piece?" Link asked.

"We have no choice, we must call fourth the other warriors." Master Hand replied.

"Mario and Solid Snake are already on there way." Link said.

"It's two years overdue, let it begin." Master Hand said.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Warriors Accend

Toads Castle

Chapter 2

Warriors Accend

_After the events that took place at hyrule, Link and the Master Hand returned back to the mushroom kingdom where they met up with Mario, Solid Snake, and Luigi._

"Great, I'm glad you could all make it. As you already know, my arch nemesis Ganondorf has evil plans, at this moment there aren't much details on what they are, but we will soon find out." Link said.

"Where do we go from here?" Snake asked.

"I want you and Luigi to go and find Leonardo and Raphael, when you do, bring them back." The Master Hand said.

"You got it." Solid Snake said as a portal opened.

"Let's go." Snake said as him and Luigi jumped in.

"What do we do?" Mario asked.

"We need to get the rest of the smashers, and bring them here." Link said.

_Minutes later Luigi and Solid Snake landed on there feet in a patch of water on a street corner._

"This dosen't look like the mushroom kingdom." Luigi said looking at his enviorment.

_Luigi looked to his right to see a limo driving down the street. Right infront of him across the street was a large tower with a big "W" on it. It was a full moon tonight, but that's not all Luigi saw up in the sky, he saw some kind of symbol shining in the sky._

"Hey Luigi, you take the roof tops, I'll stick to the streets." Solid Snake said knocking Luigi out of his daze.

_They both parted ways as Luigi went into a dark alley and climbed up the ladder to the roof. When he got to the top he looked down at the city. He found it extrodinary with the lit up city, sure he's seen things like it before but there way something about this time. Maybe it was the angle he stood, or maybe the timing made it better. Luigi looked over as he leaped over to another building. It slightly began to rain as Luigi pressed on. Back on the streets Solid Snake was moping around when something caught his attetion._

_He moved with stealth as he hid behind a barrel. He looked around and noticed he was at the docks._

"Let's see what these guy's are up to." Solid Snake said as he peaked his head from behind the barrels.

"Yah, the shipments are here." A man said.

"How did you manage to get them here?" Another guy asked.

"Oh great, an illegal drug deal." Snake thought to himself as he listend on.

"It better be all here, my boss dosen't play." A third man said.

"My boss dosen't play either, trust me, it's all there." The first guy said.

"I wonder what the police would have to say about all this." Solid Snake said jumping out of hiding holding his gun infront of him.

_Not even a second later somthing knocks Solid Snake's gun out of his hand's, and not even a second later he is kicked into a bunch of barrels. Seconds later he get's back to his feet to see that all the dealers are uncousius and tied up._

"What the." Snake said.

_Solid Snake looked around to see no one. As he turns around to leave he see's someone standing on a building to the right._

"There's no killing aload in this city." The person said as they glided down from the building landing infront of Snake.

_Solid Snake looked over at them, they had a black cape on the outside and yellow on the inside. They had a mask that coverd there eyes, big black boots, black gloves red top and red bottom, and with an "R" on the chest area._

"Who are you?" Solid Snake asked as he picked up his gun.

"You must be new here to Gotham, I'm Robin." He said taking his bird rang out of the wall he used to disarm Solid Snake.

"Ok... So do you know where I can find some mutated turtle looking creatures?" Solid Snake asked.

"What's your business with them?" Robin asked lifting a brow.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Solid Snake said.

"Actually I think I would, I've had my fair share of out of the ordinary." Robin said.

_Seconds later police sirens can be heard from up the street._

"That's my que, let's talk up on the roof top's shall we." Robin said.

**About a mile away**

_Luigi continues his journey as he jumps from building to building. He finally stops in his tracks to take a break._

"All this jumping and what not, it's so tiring." Luigi said sitting up against a door leading into a building.

_Not much later Luigi could here laughter in the distance as he sat up to listen. Not soon after he could here foot steps. The noise began to come closer and closer. Suddenly four object's ran past him as he jumped to his feet and followed._

"Wait up, are any of you Leonardo or Raphael?" Luigi asked not getting a response.

_Luigi followed the four figures for another four minutes. It seemed the four were having a race of some kind._

"I can jump the highest." One of the four said as they all jumped for the next building." One of them said.

_They all jumped to the next building. The one who claimed he could jump the highest lived up to it._

"Ha ha ah ha, I knew it." He said in mid air as Luigi's jump passed him up.

"Let's a go." Luigi said as he jumped the highest out of the four.

_The five of them landed on the next building as they came to a stop._

"Who are you, are you spying on us." One of the four of them said putting a sai to his neck.

"Wait Raph, don't do it. Dosen't he look familiair?" The other one said moving Raph's sai down with a sword.

"No way, Mario?" Raphael asked.

_Luigi was releifed, he had found them_

"Actually, I'm Mario's brother, Luigi." Luigi said with a shiver.

"Ay, don't be scared, I was just play'in." Raph said.

"Where are our manors, I'm Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and that is Michelangelo." Leonardo said introducing himself and brothers.

"Nice jumping dude, you beat me. I beat Leo, Leo beat Don, and Don beat Raph. I guess that means Raph has the shortest jump." Michelangelo laughed.

"Give it a break Mikey, no one wants to here it." Raph said.

"So I guess you two were telling the truth." Donatello said remembering back two years ago when Leo and Raph returned from the battle.

"You must have a reason for returning." Leonardo said.

"Yes, the evil has threaten to return. At least that is what I was told." Luigi said.

"Tell um to bring it, me and Bowser are ready to squash them." Raphael said crushing.

_Luigi jumped back to the sound of Bowsers name._

"Please don't tell me your just here for Raph and Leo, I want in on the action." Mikey said.

"Sure, you can come." Luigi said.

_Seconds later a red jet fly's past them as two people jump out to be none other then Robin and Solid Snake._

"How did you find us?" Luigi asked

"He told me a story about two mutated turtles. So I set my tracker to find any unusual activity with any cold blooded creatures." Robin said.

"Snake, is that you?" Leo asked.

"Sure is, it's been awhile." Solid Snake replied.

"Yah, two years." Leo said as they shook hands.

"Leo told me about you, I'm Donatello and that's Michelangelo." Don said as he looked over to see Mikey talking to Robin.

"I heard rumors, but I can't beileve your real!." Mikey said in excitment.

"Nice to know I have a fan." Robin said with a smirk.

"You think you could introduce me to Batman?" Mikey said with hope in his voice.

"We'll see Michelangelo." Robin replied.

"Alright, so Robin have you made up your mind if your coming or not?" Snake asked.

"Well, the city is in a crisis right now." Robin said as he walked in place.

"No kidding, it's been all over the news." Mikey added.

"But this new threat you say, it will effect the whole universe am I right." Robin said looking over at Solid Snake.

"Yes." He replied.

_A second later Robin began to talk into an ear piece._

"Spidey, Venom, Nightwing, and Batman I'm going to be absent for awhile, Robin out." Robin said.

"What did they say?" Don asked.

"They wearn't there, I left a message." Robin said.

"What, you know Spiderman and Venom!" Mikey yelled.

"Yes, they've come to help us along with the Justice League, and my team the Teen Titans." Robin said.

"Alrighty then, let's go." Solid Snake said as he made a weird taunt opening the portal.

_Everyone jumped in. The great battle, the true battle is about to begin. It only took them a few minutes to be transported to the Mushroom Kingdom._

"This definatly isn't New York." Michelangelo said.

**To Be Continued**


	3. More than one evil

**Toads Castle**

**Chapter 3**

**More than one evil**

"Luigi, where are we suppose to meet the others?" Solid Snake asked.

"I have no idea." Luigi said.

_Luigi took the lead as they walked down the street. There were many toads walking around the nicely paved side walk. Some road in driving kart's._

"So exactly where are we going?" Donatello asked.

"Were going to Princess Peache's Castle." Luigi replied as they continued down the path.

_Donatello looked up in the sky to see the clouds that looked like a soft piece of cotton candy. He then heard a load roaring sound that was coming from in the distance._

"What is that?" Donatello asked

"I have no idea." Luigi responded.

_They waited a few minutes as an object came into sight. It was no doubt, it was an arwing. It did a few spins as it slowly landed in front of them as Fox Mccloud jumped out with his normal friendly smile._

"What's up guy's?" Fox said.

"Hey Fox, do you know where the other's are?" Solid Snake asked.

"I saw Master Hand about thirty minutes ago, I'm going to another world, to go and find the one called Subzero." Fox replied.

"We'll go with you, you may need all the back up you need." Leonardo said.

"Wait, which one of you four did I meet?" Fox asked.

"That be me." Raphael said.

"If were to work together we should know each others names." Donatello said.

"Sorry about that, I'm Fox Mccloud leader of the Starfox team." Fox said.

"I'm Donatello, that's Mikey and Raph." Donatello said as he pointed.

"And I'm Leonardo." Leo said.

"You can just call me Robin." Robin said.

_Solid Snake told him things were going to get weird, but an anthropomorphic Fox, and the weird toad civilians. Robin ignored all of this, for he knows there's an evil threat that threatens the entire galaxy._

"Where's your pretty girlfriend?" Raphael asked.

"Very funny Raph, I haven't seen Samus for about a year or so." Fox said.

"So, I guess we should be heading on our way." Robin said.

"Alright, here we go." Fox Mccloud said as he pressed on a device on his wrist that opened a portal sucking them all in.

_They all were shot out of the portal onto a stack of hay. They all got to there feet as they noticed they were in what appeared to be a barn. Fox kicked the door open. _

"Alright, let's go guy's." Fox Mccloud said turning around only to see Michelangelo.

"Oh great, where are the others?" Fox asked out load not expecting an answer.

"They have to be around here somewhere." Mikey said.

_Fox looked down at the device on his wrist and saw that it showed that they all had been split._

"Alright, I've got them on radar." Fox said.

"How long will it take for us to reach them?" Mikey asked.

"It's going to be awhile, according to the scan readings there all in a different realm." Fox said.

"Oh great, so where are we." Mikey asked.

_Fox sniffed the air._

_"Not good, I smell much death." Fox said to himself._

_Fox then looked around the environment. The grass was cut quite short, there were many tress in the distance. Fox then noticed a sign to his left. He walked up to it and it read "__Outworld__"_

"Well, guess were in a place called outworld." Fox Mccloud said as he pulled out his blaster.

"What's got him heated." Mikey thought to himself.

**Another realm**

_Raphael stood to his feet to see Luigi and Robin. He then looked around to see that they were in what appeared to be a volcano. But he is wrong, he is actually in the realm of evil souls, the Netherealm._

"Where are the others, and where the shell are we!" Raph said out load.

"It seems something went wrong with the teleportation. We must of all been splitin up." Robin said.

"I'd say, we better go find the others." Raph said as the ground under them began to rumble.

_Out of the ground bust's skeletons in armor with swords and shields._

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse." Raphael said pulling out his sai's.

_Robin pulled out his staff as Luigi got into a fighting stance._

**Another realm**

_Donatello and Solid Snake landed on there feet on a stone piece of land. Don looked around only to see Solid Snake. Solid Snake looked over to see they were on land that was floating in the sky. He then noticed a sign that said "__Chaos Realm__"_

"Well, looks like the transportation didn't go so well." Donatello said as he scammed the environment.

"This defiantly isn't your every day adventure." Solid Snake said.

"Yah your telling me, were on rocks floating in the sky." Don said.

"Welcome, this must be your first visit." Someone said.

_Donatello and Solid Snake turned to see a skeleton looking creature. Solid Snake draws out his gun._

"Who are you!" Solid Snake says.

"I am Havik, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Were looking for the one called Subzero." Donatello replied.

"Ha ha ah, you won't find the Lin Kuei warrior here. You'll need to travel to earth realm." Havik said.

"How do we get there?" Solid Snake asked.

"Um, I haven't had a good fight in a long time. If the two of you can defeat me in battle, I will lead you in the right direction." He promised.

"Alright then, we agree." Solid Snake said.

_Havik jump's down from where he is standing and kicks Solid Snake's gun out of his hand. Solid Snake throws a punch at him, thinking quickly Havik grabs his punch and twists his arm and throws him to the ground. Donatello takes this time to take fast swifts at Havik using his bo staff. Havik doges his attacks and disarms him off his staff and breaks it in two using his left knee._

"My staff." Donatello say's as Havik rams his elbow into Donatello's stomach.

_Don gets back to his feet and as he does he coughs out blood, making him lean over a bit. Solid Snake flips back to his feet as he run's towards Havik, Donny does the same. Thinking fast Havik does his torso spin expanding his arms out knocking Don and Snake back to the ground. Snake jumps up with a surprising spin kick sending Havik backwards, Don uses this time to trip him. Havik looks up at the two of them_

"You have defeated me, thus I will tell you how to make it to earth realm." Havik said as he stood to his feet.

_Solid Snake walked over and picked his gun back up. Don looked over at his shattered bo staff._

"Don't worry about that back yard made stick, here have this." Havik said as he handed Donatello a staff with a metal razor on the end.

_Don could feel it, this staff was much stronger, the wood the feel. There were also designs on it as well._

"To get to earthrealm, you will find a vortex about ten minutes that way, be careful for the tournament is about to begin." Havik said.

"What do you mean?" Donatello asked.

**Another Realm**

_Leonardo flew out of the portal into a lake. He slowly swam to the side, pulling out his ninja grippers he climbed up the wall. He looked around, he didn't see any of his allies. There were many tree's around, Leo decided to travel by jumping from tree to tree. It was mid day heading towards the evening. Leo finally came to a stop when he saw what appeared to be building structures._

"Maybe I could ask someone if they know who Subzero is." Leo said as he jumped out of the tree and approached a women.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Subzero?" Leo asked politely.

"Get away from me demon!" She screamed while running off.

"Ok, that went well." Leo said as he jumped back into the tree.

_Seconds later men with armor came next to the women who pointed up into the tree. They shot many darts up at Leo. He was forced to come out of hiding._

"I mean you know harm." Leo said.

"Whatever, attack him." One of them said wielding a sword.

_They both striked at Leo who had his hands behind his back as he dodged them. _

"Listen, you two aren't focused. If you just swing a blade with no mind, you'll soon find... your blade will be your enemy." Leo said as he dodged down then straight up and the two guy's stabbed and killed each other.

_Leonardo turned to see that about twenty five more men had showed up._

"Let's dance." Leo said pulling out his twin katana.

_He was thinking of a game plan as more and more men showed up. He then began to see that he was out matched. He knew he would have to win this fight using his brains._

"Take him out!!" A man screamed.

_As they charged at Leonardo they all began to be taken up in the air as the screamed._

"He's using some kind of dark magic, let's get out of here." One of them screamed as they ran off.

_Leo was surprised. He looked up to see that the men who had went into the air were tied up in some white stuff. Leo slowly backed up and as he did he bumped into something. He jumped back pulling out his swords. There was someone hanging upside down._

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." He said as he jumped off the web he was hanging on.

"You were the one who did in those guy's?" Leo asked.

"No, actually that was your not so friendly neighborhood Venom." Spidey said.

"Very funny Parker." Venom said as he jumped down out of nowhere.

"Hey not cool, giving out secret identities, Brock." Spiderman said.

"Why did you help me?" Leonardo asked.

"The other night we saw you, Robin, and your friends going into that portal. We swung down and barley made it in, we've been here ever since. We were wondering where Robin is and what your doing here." Spidey replied.

"Make a long story short, two years ago me and my brother Raphael were brought to a new world to fight as one of the smashers, against some evil that the failed to tell us about, and still haven't. Well now two years later it threatens to return." Leo said.

"I bet this has something to do with Shao Kahn." Venom hissed.

"Who's Shao Kahn?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, we didn't really meet him, but since we've been here we've heard many stories." Venom said.

"Yah, we did meet the princess, Kitana she is the ruler of this realm, or at least was before Kahn captured her a few hours ago." Spiderman said.

"What is so horrible about him, besides taking over this place?" Leonardo asked.

"He kills any body, even if they are innocent, children and all." Spiderman said.

"He needs to be taught a lesson, where is he currently?" Leonardo asked.

"If you really want to fight him, fight him at the Mortal Kombat tournament that takes place in two days." Venom said.

"Care to fill me in?" Leonardo asked.

"There is a tournament being held in two days, one that is only held every century." Spiderman said.

"I'd love to fight him, but my problem is bigger then whatever he has planned." Leonardo said.

"Does it involve any thing worse then merging all the realms, including earth together and ruling brutally?" Venom asked.

"Ok, maybe I should rethink this, how do you guy's know so much anyway?" Leo asked.

"Kitana told us before she was captured." Spidey said.

"Um, I think the best thing for us to do right now is to find the others." Leonardo said.

**Outworld**

_Fox and Michelangelo had been walking for the past hour or so through what was like a dark forest. It was now getting dark out, the sky was a dark blue color. Mikey's feet began to become a little soar as they pressed on. Suddenly Fox stopped in his path and sniffed the air._

"We'll set camp here." Fox said as he walks over to one of the tree's.

_Suddenly Fox's ear's perk up and he stop's in his path. He sniffs the air once more._

_"I don't smell anything, nothing but the smell of blood. That's it, were not alone." Fox said to himself pulling out his blaster._

"Dude, what's got you so hyped?" Mikey asked.

"Were not alone Michelangelo." Fox said as six creatures jumped out of the tree's.

_Michelangelo pulled out his chucks as they circled the two of them._

"Who are you guy's, and what do you want?" Fox asked.

_His theory was correct, the smell of blood had come from them. Does that mean that they had been following them all this time, or is there something he doesn't know._

"Who are these whack bags?" Mikey asked Fox.

"Were on the same page, I have no clue." Fox replied as they went back to back.

The six creatures shot razor sharp blades out of there arms as they began to laugh.

"Who are you goof balls?" Mikey asked.

"Were not goof balls." One of the six replied.

"Us six are Takatan." Anther added on.

"Yah, so what do you want?" Mikey asked.

"Your in our territory." Another said.

"Well, um, we need to go this way to find our friends." Fox said.

All of the Tarkata warriors laughed out load.

"You don't get it, once you come in our territory you die." The first one said.

"Yah, and if we don't get you, nature will." Another one said with laughter.

"I've had enough, Mikey let's show our fellow friends what's up." Fox said.

"Were on the same page." Mikey said agreeing.

_Fox loaded up his blaster and blasted open one of the six tarkatan's head sending there body slouching to the ground. One of them lunged forward at Fox knocking his blaster to the ground. Fox didn't have time to reach for his blaster, so he ducked and slid under his legs. Then on the other side of him Fox elbowed him into the tree as the tree began to eat him._

"What the!" Fox yelled jumping back from the tree.

_Mikey was attacked by three tarkatan's. All three of them at the same time began to swing there blades at him. All Mikey could do is dodge. Thinking fast Mikey fell to the ground and spun in circles on his shell hitting them with his chucks. Michelangelo quickly flipped back to his feet as he bashed in two of there skulls in at the same time. There bodies fell to the ground like a brick stone. Mikey looked over at Fox who snapped one of the tarkatan's necks and swung him over to a tree which ate him. The remaining two Tarkatans ran off._

"Well, that was kinda easy." Mikey said.

"Um, maybe. By how they acted I would say they are the lowest ranking of there kind." Fox said.

"So, are we still camping it out here?" Mikey asked.

"No, we will press on until we get out of this forest." Fox said.

**Netherealm**

_As the skeleton warriors approached them Raphael ran over and sliced all five of there heads off. They picked there heads up spinning them back into place. Robin took his shot at it. He ran over and threw bombs into there rib cages. All the bones blasted into a different direction. All the bones formed into one, making a more built looking skeleton fighter._

"How do we defeat this thing?" Luigi asked as something wrapped around the skeletons neck sending it flying into the lava.

"That should do the trick." A ninja looking guy said as he jumped down in front of them.

"Who the shell are you!?" Raphael asked.

"I'm Scorpion, what brings you three to the netherealm. I sense very little evil in you three." Scorpion said.

"We were actually transported here, were actually looking for some guy who goes by the name Subzero. Would you happen to know where he is?" Tim Drake/Robin asked.

"Your far off, you'll only find him in earthrealm." Scorpion said.

"How do we get there?" Luigi asked.

"Right here." Scorpion said as he put up his hands opening a portal.

"So are you three here for the Mortal Kombat Tournament?" Scorpion asked.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you later, let's go." Scorpion said as the three of them jumped into the portal.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Mortal Kombat

_**Toads Castle**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Mortal Kombat**_

_They continued on, running from one floating platform to the next. They remembered what Havik had told them, about the upcoming tournament that was only now a day away. Solid Snake and Donatello stopped in there path as they came upon what appeared to be the Vortex machine they had been told they would find._

"This must be it." Solid Snake gazed.

"Yah, but how do we get it to work." Donatello said examining the huge metal circular machine.

_Don looked around as he noticed a lever. He walked over to it and looked it over. He wanted to be sure it powered the machine. Solid Snake shook his head to tell Donatello to give it a go. Don thought for a second, then he slowly pushed the leaver forward. Nothing happened as they stood there for a few seconds. Suddenly the ground below them began to rumble, just slowly at first. At a slow rate the ground began to crack apart as energy swirled around the vortex machine. Seconds later a portal appeared. Solid Snake lunged forward making it in. Donatello quickly jumped in right after him. They were shot through the portal to a new realm as the portal closed behind them. They landed in an open field as they looked around to see many tree's in the distance. They looked in the other direction to see what appeared to be a village. They both gave each other a look as they walked towards the village not knowing where they are._

_About a good thirty minutes passed by as four warriors were transported to the exact spot that Donatello and Snake had arrived at. The main question was, which realm are they in?_

"Um, a much better looking place." Robin said.

"Where are we?" Luigi asked looking around.

"We are in a realm called Outworld." Scorpion said.

"Where do we go from here?" Robin asked.

"I say we go that way." Raph pointed over to where many tree's were.

"Not a good idea, the living forest can be a dangerous place. We'll head to the village ahead." Scorpion said.

"Ok, I don't think I want to know what's in the living forest." Robin said as he walked alongside Scorpion as they headed to the village.

_As they walked towards the village Raph could feel the wetness of the grass. A light rain must of past by just a few minutes before they arrived. The grass was cut short, but some places had more grass then others, a lot more._

"These guy's sure know how to cut grass." Raph joked.

"The parts with more grass have explosives implanted underneath." Scorpion said.

"Thanks for the late heads up." Raphael said

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Robin asked.

"Don't trust anyone, not even your friends. This realm has people in it who can transform into anyone they see." Scorpion said.

"In that case, we need to make a friend code." Robin said.

"A friend code, what kind?" Luigi asked.

"A word, something that let's us know who you are." Robin said as he thought to himself.

"How about Shell Bashed." Raph suggested.

"...O...K, we'll change the pass phrase every thirty minutes." Robin said as they continued walking.

_Ten minutes passed by when they finally made it to the village. Right when they got there people pointed figures, and glares at Raphael as they walked into there homes._

"Well, I can tell the native's are friendly." Raphael said.

"You got that right." Someone said.

_Luigi, Scorpion, Raphael, and Robin turned around to see Donatello and Solid Snake._

"Hey bro, I'm glad your ok." Raph said hugging Donny.

"Who's your friend?" Don asked.

"That's Scorpion, it's a long story. Anyway he's here to help us find Subzero." Raphael said.

"Actually, Subzero will find you. Head to the tournament that begins tomorrow. It will take place at Shao Kahn's palace." Scorpion said as he walked off.

"He could have gone into more detail." Luigi said.

"Don't worry, we'll explain." Solid Snake said.

**Edenia**

_It was the early morning at this time as Venom, Leonardo, and Spiderman used stealth as they spied on Shao Kahn's guards. They had been watching them all night, looking for any on going activity._

"I have an idea." Venom said.

_Venom jumped out of the tree onto the ground below as the symbiote transformed itself into the armor of that of Shao Kahn's men. Eddie Brock looked up at Leo and Spidey giving them the thumbs up. Eddie walked over to one of Shao Kahn's men as he spoke with him for some time. Eddie Brock walked back over to the tree as he transformed back into Venom. Leo and Spiderman jumped down in front of him._

"According to him, the portal that leads us to Kahn is about a mile North-East." Venom said.

"Then we better get going." Spiderman said.

_The three of them started on the path. Leonardo blitzed jumping from tree to tree as Venom and Spiderman used there web's staying at Leonardo's pace. It took them about three minutes to reach there destination. Leo leaped down from the tree top's as Venom and Spiderman swung to the ground with there web's. The three of them looked around to see nothing but tree's and land. Leo walked forward as his knee pad hit something. He looked down to see a giant stone with marks on it. Spiderman and Venom walked up next to him._

"It's almost like another language, except using marks." Spiderman said as he touched the rock.

_As he touched the rock, the scratch marks lit up with a blue light as the three of them walked back. Seconds later the rock split in half as a bright blue light appeared._

"Do you think this thing is the portal." Venom said while covering his face with his arm.

"I would think so." Spidey said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Leonardo said.

_Suddenly the bright light began pulling air inward making the three of them go towards the light. Leo stabbed both his katana into the ground so he wasn't sucked in, Spiderman shot his web out as he held onto two trees. It was to late, as Venom shot out his web he was sucked into the light. As the light began to pull in harder Leo went flying in along with his swords._

"Oh great, I guess I better follow." Spiderman said as he released his webs and was sucked into the portal.

**In a temple in outworld**

"Baraka sir, we had a little disturbance in the living forest." A Tarkatan warrior said.

"What kind of problem?" Baraka said smiling with his razor sharp teeth.

"There was a fight, we lost a few members." He replied

"Let me guess, Liu Kang and the earthrealm fighters." Baraka said.

"No, they weren't human. One of them was a fox looking creature, and the other looked like some kind of oni with a shell." The warrior replied.

"What, do they have any mystical abilities?" Baraka asked.

"No, the fox fought with sheer skill, the green demon fought with chucks." He replied.

"Um, interesting." Baraka said under his breath.

"Do you want me to send the elites to take care of them?" He asked.

"No, we need them at our strong hold. I'll take care of this myself." Baraka said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

**Living forest**

_Mikey and Fox had been walking from last night into this day without stopping. Suddenly Fox stopped in his tracks as he sniffed the air._

"Great, were almost out of this place Mikey." Fox said as his beeper went off on his wrist.

"What's that?" Mikey asked.

"Great, I've got Leonardo on radar. There's two others with him." Fox said.

"Well it's about time, my feet are killing me." Mikey said as they walked past two trees.

_They had finally made it out of the living forest. They looked on to see a village in the far distance._

"We'll rest when we make it to that city." Fox said.

"Dude, that look's more like a village." Mikey said.

"Whatever Mikey, it doesn't really matter." Fox said rolling his eyes.

"So, how close is Leo from here." Mikey asked.

_Fox looked down at his scanner as he walked a few yards away._

"They should be right about here." Fox said.

"...Ok, I don't see Leo anywhere." Mikey said as a portal opened right above them.

_Only a few seconds later did they arrive. Venom landed on his back, Leonardo landed straight on his feet, Spiderman shot his web out catching himself on a tree branch._

"Oh great." Fox said as he got in a fighting stance not knowing who Venom and Spiderman were.

"Woh, slow down cow boy were on the same side." Spiderman said as Fox put his hands down.

_Venom flipped back to his feet as Fox walked over to him and Leonardo._

"Hey Spiderman, I'm your biggest fan!" Mikey said shaking his hand with excitement.

"Thanks, and you are?" Spiderman asked.

"Michelangelo, you can just call me Mikey." Michelangelo said.

"Alright then, I'm assuming you both know what's been going on, and about the tournament." Spiderman said.

"Actually we don't. You can explain it to us on the way to that village." Fox said looking at Mikey.

"Was he that annoying?" Leo asked Fox.

"Yah." Fox quickly replied.

_The five warriors began there journey to the village. Michelangelo didn't really pay attention to what they were saying he just looked up at the sun and the clouds that piled around it. It was a nice day out on Mikey's opinion. After all his thinking, they arrived at the small village in no time. Right when they made it to the village they spotted Raphael, Robin, Solid Snake, Luigi, and Donatello._

_Everyone ran over and greeted them except Fox. Fox looked down at his scanner and looked at the readings._

"Hey bro." Raph said squeezing Mikey into a hug.

_Robin punched Spidey in the arm._

"What's up boy." Robin said with a smirk.

"Hey bro, how you been?" Donatello asked Leonardo.

"I've been fine." Leo replied.

"We better get going." Solid Snake said.

"We don't have time to waste." Luigi said.

"There right, this realm is getting ready to explode." Donatello said with a jump.

_Fox finished his scan reading, then sniffed the air. It was clear, these weren't there team mates. Before Fox could say anything the imposter Donatello, Luigi, Solid Snake, Raphael, and Robin were frozen as someone jumped down and did a spin kick shattering them. Leo and the rest got in there fighting stances as Fox got in-between them._

"Wait, that wasn't our teammates. The readings showed that they were fire blooded demons. I smelled that it wasn't them as well." Fox Mccloud said as everyone got out of there fighting stances.

_Leo looked over at the person who froze and shattered the demons, it was none other then the Lin Kuei warrior SubZero._

"So, is this place really going to blow up?" Michelangelo asked.

"No, they wanted to get you as far away from this place. There master sees you as a threat, one of you may be the champion of the earthrealm fighters." Subzero said.

"Yah, I really don't think it's me, you see I'm from a place called Corneria." Fox said

"You fight to stop all evil, don't you. If so you are one with the earthrealm fighters." Subzero said.

"Ok, I'm starting to feel like I'm in a low budget flick, all this talk about realms is confusing me." Michelangelo said.

"Who are you?" Spiderman asked.

"He's Subzero, the guy that we were sent here to find." Leonardo said.

"Why have you come?" Subzero asked.

"The evil from two years ago has threatened to return." Leo said.

"If you can help the side of good win this tournament, only then will I return to help." Subzero said.

"You can count me in." Mikey blurted out.

_Mikey looked over at everyone else then looked back over at Subzero._

"Yep, were all in." Mikey said.

_Subzero looked over at everyone else who nodded._

"Alright then, we have to walk about ten miles to the west to reach Shao Kahn's palace, that's where the tournament is being held." Subzero said.

"No kidding, I can see them on radar. We better get going." Fox said.

_Before they started there journey Venom transformed back into Eddie Brock so he wouldn't draw in any attention. They walked through a small desert as they made there way through a light sand storm. After a long walk, they had made it to the palace at sun down. The sun was just creeping out by a few inches in the distance. As they approached the gate a robotic floating machine scanned them with a red light._

_"All warriors above class five, you may enter." The machine said opening the gate._

_They all walked in as they followed a path of red stones. After about a minute they came to a large door. Michelangelo walked up to it and knocked. Several seconds past as no one showed up. Mikey knocked once more. No one came._

"This is really starting to get ridiculous." Mikey said as he kicked the door as it opened.

_Mikey fell to the ground in front of a big a buff alien looking creature. Everyone walked in as Spidey helped Mikey up. They looked around as they walked through a large dark room lit with torches high near the ceiling. They were walking on red carpet with gold strips on the ends. The walls were made of stone, as was the ground. As they continued down the hall Fox rubbed his fur trying to get all the sand out from earlier. They continued down the hall, a light could be seen coming from behind a large door._

"So, it must be nice to work as the door man. I bet you get paid good. You can come and watch me, I'm going to be the winner of this tournament." Michelangelo said to the alien creature who didn't reply.

_They came to the large door and the alien creature opened it. It revealed a room of warriors. The room itself looked like something from the medieval times. Subzero lead them over to a table where they sat. It was quite noisy in this room, food was being served everywhere. A guy was looking over at Spiderman as he chewed on some chicken with an angry grin. He had a metal device on that covered most of the left part of his face, with a glowing red eye. He then spit on one of Spiderman's boots as he walked past him._

"Who's that creep?" Spiderman asked.

"Don't worry about him, that's just Kano. He's the least of our problems." Subzero said.

"So, who's at the top of our list?" Mikey asked as someone tapped on his shoulder.

_Mikey turned around and was happy to see it was just Raphael and Luigi._

"Hey bro." Mikey said as he stood up from his chair.

"They are the real ones, right?" Eddie asked.

"Yah, it's them." Fox replied.

"What took you guy's so long?" Luigi asked as he greeted everyone at the table.

"That's actually a long story." Leonardo said

"Where are the other's?" Mikey asked

"There over at that table." Raph pointed.

_Everyone followed Raphael and Luigi, as they did Someone bumped into Fox. They had black hair with a huge black leather jacket on._

"Watch where your going little man." The guy said.

"It was an accident." Fox explained.

"Just don't let it happen again, or else." He said walking off.

"Jeez, that guy really has an attitude." Fox said.

"That's just Mavado, don't let him get to you." Subzero said.

_They approached a corner to see Donatello, Solid Snake, and Robin/who had regular close on._

"What, Spiderman and Venom, how did you find me?" Tim asked.

"Actually we followed you through the same portal you went into, but ended somewhere else." Eddie Brock said.

"Interesting, this is Solid Snake and Donatello." Tim Drake said as they all chatted for the next ten minutes.

_Soon the lights in the room became dim as curtains were pushed to the side to reveal a stage. A man was standing on the stage as he told everyone to be silent. Everyone became silent in the next twenty five seconds._

"Thank you for your time, this will only take a minute." The man on the stage said.

"Yah right, when someone says it will only take a minute it's more like an hour." Michelangelo said from the audience so only his fellow team mates could hear.

"For those of you who didn't know, this tournament will be one to remember. It doesn't matter who wins, it is an honor to be in a tournament like this. This year there will also be team matches, so be sure to find a tag team partner." He said.

"Hey dude, how many chances do we get to win?" Michelangelo asked.

"My friend, once you lose your done permanently." He said.

"Who is this guy?" Don whispered to Subzero.

"That is Shag Tsung." Subzero replied.

"Get plenty of rest tonight, for **Mortal Kombat** begins tomorrow morning." Shag Tsung said.

"What do you mean, permanently!?" Mikey yelled.

"It's to the death." Shang Tsung replied with a smirk.

"What, how come you didn't tell us?" Leo asked looking over at Subzero.

"I knew you wouldn't come, if it involved taking a life." Subzero said.

"I won't kill anyone, and I will not be a part of this tournament." Tim Drake said.

"It's to late to back out, if you do, your soul will belong to Shang Tsung." Subzero said.

"That doesn't sound good." Donatello said

_Luigi walked over to them with a sign up sheet._

All of you put your names in this column, this way we won't have to fight each other in the tournament." Luigi said.

_They all wrote there names down._

"What is this row for?" Eddie Brock asked.

"I think it's for your alias name." Mikey said.

"Yah, all you had to do is read the side, Mikey. All you do is put down you and your team partners name." Don said.

"Yo dude with the green hat, let's partner up." Mikey said walking up to Luigi.

"Ok." Luigi said in agreement.

_Fox looked over at Leonardo who nodded._

"You wouldn't mind being my partner would you." Spidey asked Solid Snake who agreed to it.

_Don and Tim Decided to team up. Eddie Brock and Raph decided to team up as well._

"I'll be back, I must find an ally." Subzero said as he walked off.

"So, where do we sleep at?" Mikey asked.

"The rooms are just down the hall, you ready to go?" Tim asked.

"I think we all should, after all Mortal Kombat begins not even a day away." Leo said as they all headed off.

**To be Continued**


End file.
